Dance with Barney / Imagine with Barney (Standard Version)
2013 for 2019 Opening Previews * Universal Pictures FBI Warning * Hit Entertainment Logo (2006-Present) * Universal Pictures Logo (2012-Present) * Tommy Nelson Logo (1999) * Barney Home Video Logo (1995-Present) (Standard Version) Part 1 to 119 * Part 1: Barney Home Video Intro (Season 14 Version) * Part 2: Dancing - Chapter 1 * Part 3: Mr Knickerbocker (2006 Version) * Part 4: Dancing - Chapter 2 * Part 5: The Grass Dance (Instrumental, 2006 Version) * Part 6: Dancing - Chapter 3 * Part 7: Look at Me I'm Dancing (2006 Version) * Part 8: Dancing - Chapter 4 * Part 9: A Friend Like You (2006 Version) * Part 10: Rock Like a Monkey Music Video (2010 Version) * Part 11: MA - Chapter 1 * Part 12: The Gaggle Giggle Wiggle Dance (2004 Version) * Part 13: MA - Chapter 2 * Part 14: The Duckies Do (2004 Version) * Part 15: MA - Chapter 3 * Part 16: The Dino Dance (2004 Version) * Part 17: MA - Chapter 4 * Part 18: Run Run in One Place (2004 Version) * Part 19: MA - Chapter 5 * Part 20: The Baby Bop Hop (2004 Version) * Part 21: MA - Chapter 6 * Part 22: Move Your Body (2004 Version) * Part 23: MA - Chapter 7 * Part 24: Looby Loo (2004 Version) * Part 25: MA - Chapter 8 * Part 26: I Love You (2004 Version) * Part 27: MA - Chapter 9 * Part 28: Laugh with Me Music Video (2010 Version) * Part 29: DWM - Chapter 1 * Part 30: Old King Cole (2003 Version) * Part 31: DWM - Chapter 2 * Part 32: Dancing Won't You Come and Join Me (2003 Version) * Part 33: DWM - Chapter 3 * Part 34: You Might Like Something New (2003 Version) * Part 35: DWM - Chapter 4 * Part 36: Happy Dancing (2003 Version) * Part 37: DWM - Chapter 5 * Part 38: The Gaggle Giggle Wiggle Dance (2003 Version) * Part 39: DWM - Chapter 6 * Part 40: The Dino Dance (2003 Version) * Part 41: DWM - Chapter 7 * Part 42: Look at Me I'm Dancing (2003 Version) * Part 43: DWM - Chapter 8 * Part 44: I Love You (2003 Version) * Part 45: DWM - Chapter 9 * Part 46: Dance with Barney Credits * Part 47: Barney Home Video Intro (Season 14 Version) * Part 48: IT - Chapter 1 * Part 49: If All the Raindrops (2004 Version) * Part 50: IT - Chapter 2 * Part 51: That's What an Island Is (2004 Version) * Part 52: IT - Chapter 3 * Part 53: Captain Pickles (2004 Version) * Part 54: IT - Chapter 4 * Part 55: I Can Be Anything (2004 Version) * Part 56: IT - Chapter 5 * Part 57: Row Row Row Your Boat (2004 Version) * Part 58: IT - Chapter 6 * Part 59: Mr Sun (2004 Version) * Part 60: IT - Chapter 7 * Part 61: Twinkle Twinkle Little Star (2004 Version) * Part 62: IT - Chapter 8 * Part 63: Laugh with Me (2004 Version) * Part 64: IT - Chapter 9 * Part 65: A Hunting We Will Go (2004 Version) * Part 66: IT - Chapter 10 * Part 67: I Love You (2004 Version) * Part 68: IT - Chapter 11 * Part 69: This Little Piggy Music Video (2010 Version) * Part 70: Seeing - Chapter 1 * Part 71: The Elephant Song (2006 Version) * Part 72: Seeing - Chapter 2 * Part 73: The Little Bird (2006 Version) * Part 74: Seeing - Chapter 3 * Part 75: Looking Around the Neighborhood (2006 Version) * Part 76: Seeing - Chapter 4 * Part 77: The Shape Song (2006 Version) * Part 78: Seeing - Chapter 5 * Part 79: A Friend Like You (2006 Version) * Part 80: Find the Numbers in the House Music Video (2010 Version) * Part 81: LYCF - Chapter 1 * Part 82: The Airplane Song (2004 Version) * Part 83: LYCF - Chapter 2 * Part 84: It's a Wonderful World of Shapes (2004 Version) * Part 85: LYCF - Chapter 3 * Part 86: What Shall We Make Today (2004 Version) * Part 87: LYCF - Chapter 4 (2013 DVD Version) * Part 88: The Baby Bop Hop (2004 Version) * Part 89: LYCF - Chapter 5 (2013 DVD Version) * Part 90: A Big Parade of Costumes (2004 Version) * Part 91: LYCF - Chapter 6 (2013 DVD Version) * Part 92: A Rock N Roll Star (2004 Version) * Part 93: LYCF - Chapter 7 (2013 DVD Version) * Part 94: A Silly Hat (2004 Version) * Part 95: LYCF - Chapter 8 * Part 96: The Airplane Song (Reprise, 2004 Version) * Part 97: LYCF - Chapter 9 * Part 98: I Love You (2004 Version) * Part 99: Barney's Music Box - The Itsy Bitsy Spider * Part 100: LGFAR - Chapter 1 * Part 101: Riding in the Car (2004 Version) * Part 102: LGFAR - Chapter 2 * Part 103: Look Both Ways (2004 Version) * Part 104: LGFAR - Chapter 3 * Part 105: Bumping Up and Down (2004 Version) * Part 106: LGFAR - Chapter 4 * Part 107: The More We Work Together (2004 Version) * Part 108: LGFAR - Chapter 5 * Part 109: The Wheels on the Bus (2004 Version) * Part 110: LGFAR - Chapter 6 * Part 111: The Library (2004 Version) * Part 112: LGFAR - Chapter 7 * Part 113: The Wash the Car (2004 Version) * Part 114: LGFAR - Chapter 8 * Part 115: Icy Creamy Ice Cream (2004 Version) * Part 116: LGFAR - Chapter 9 * Part 117: I Love You (2004 Version) * Part 118: LGFAR - Chapter 10 * Part 119 and Final Part: Imagine with Barney Credits Coming Soon on YouTube